In the past, in high "G" gyros which have an air or fluidic bearing with the air being exhausted upwardly and outwardly toward a portion of the rotor, a problem has existed in that this exhausting fluid exerts forces on the rotor which cause undesirable error signals to be produced. Therefore, there is a need in gyros of this type in which the exhausting fluid from the fluidic bearing can be exhausted so as to prevent the fluid from impinging upon the rotor and exerting forces thereon that cause the rotor to produce undesirable error signals.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a high "G" gyro which has a fluidic bearing with an exhaust for exhausting the fluid away from the rotor without exerting undesirable forces thereon.
Another object of this invention is to provide a high "G" gyro in which the outlet for the fluidic bearing support has means that causes the fluid from the bearing to be attracted away from the rotor.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a high "G" gyro in which a jet type nozzle arrangement is used as a pump to create a low pressure at an exhaust for the bearing of the gyro.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.